The Best Day Ever
by polito4547
Summary: After helping Ace, Stitch starts to miss his boochi-boo and is love sick, little does he know that Yuna, Angel and Co. are planning Stitch a surprise visit. However, three new beings from a different side of the world help out as well. First Fanfic (DBZ Goku, Goten, and Gohan names are changed to make some originality plus changed race's name less copyright, better)
1. Chapter 1

I don't personally own any of the characters or songs listed in this fanfic

**Ch 1: The Lonely Road**

On one autumn evening, a blue furry creature walks a lonely road separated from the city and town; he was walking towards an abyss which even he didn't know where. Heartbroken, he figured that his creator, Jumba Jookiba, was right about Stitch not belonging. He was lonely, a fierce storm struck recently near the home where he lives and can't get close for police and firemen guard the area to "protect" people from getting hurt of fallen debris. _'You've failed; you've failed in protecting your Ohana, your family…' _Suddenly scared, Stitch started to look around frightened, he turned in circles, asking out loud, "Who's there; can you help me?" _'You've failed, you've failed…'_ the anonymous voice continued. Stitch couldn't take it anymore he just slumped on the ground and began to cry; and with no more hope left, he just continued his path…

…

"Stitch wake up, come on you sleepy head," Stitch started to get up, but was just too tired from yesterday's fight with Gantu and the bar of soap. Although Stitch is afraid of water, Yuna taught him the art of showering. Stitch loved this, since he didn't have to worry about large amounts of water being together at once, instead of just the shower and running water going down the drain. Normally, Stitch would be up before Yuna, but today was different it almost worried her because it was already one hour after she has returned from school, and he still is in bed. He woke up minutes after Yuna left to go see the spiritual stone, wondering if it was just a simple nightmare what he had. This went on for a few weeks, days came and went. There was something different about Stitch; and Yuna was worried about him.

_Flashback…_

_Stitch woke up in the middle of the jungle-forest after leaving Lilo in the house, when suddenly a wild Jumba appeared._

_Jumba: Yes, yes, that's it, come quietly._

_Stitch: W-... waiting._

_Jumba: For what?_

_Stitch: Family._

_Jumba: Ah. You don't have one. I made you._

_Stitch: Maybe... I could..._

_Jumba: You are built to destroy. You can never belong._

After remembering back when he read The Ugly Duckling story, Stitch found himself at the beach near Yuna's house he began sniff hoping that one day he would meet Lilo again. Jumba startled Stitch when he asked, "Where's 626's human friend? Don't tell me you guys had anoth-"Jumba was caught off guard when Stitch pounced him and roared into his face, "Naga!" he ran off leaving a piece of paper behind. Jumba picked himself up and noticed the scrap piece of paper he read it, _'You said that mega didn't belong…'_ It seems that 626 is having emotional break-down. "I should go ask new little girl if she knows anything." Back at Yuna's house Jumba began asking her," Little girl, have you noticed anything strange about 626's actions?" "Actually I have he hasn't gotten out of bed-", Yuna started but then was interrupted by Jumba, "No, I just saw 626 down at the beach with a few pictures. He left a small note unfinished it reads, _'You said that mega didn't belong…'_ Jumba started to explain about the time when his experiment came to Earth and was adopted by a little girl by the name of Lilo. Yuna listened intently. Finally Jumba got to the part about the note, "… I found him in the forest he just woke up I told him to come with me but he said something that made me wonder if I did something wrong while creating him. He told me that he was waiting for his family. Back then I had cold heart and didn't care about anything, but now I regret saying that to him because not only did he prove Jumba wrong but he also showed me that Lilo had changed him dramatically from abomination to a troublesome puppy, and that he found a place to belong. There that is the story behind this note."

…

Stitch found himself walking down the road he once pictured in his dream only without the storm and destruction and Lilo. He sat in the side of the road looking at his picture of Lilo, Nani, David, Mertle, his cousins and his, "Boochi-boo" Stitch said with a quivery voice, all alone in the country road. He hasn't seen Angel since the day he left Earth and went through the portal. However, something snapped him out of his depression when down the road came a guy whistling a tune to which Stitch seemed entranced by. He followed the tune to its origin and there he found a guy who stopped and turned around to find Stitch pulling on his jean's leg and asked, "What song is that?" The man started to chuckle and said," It's called With Any Sort of Certainty," Stitch studied the man and noticed that he was caring a guitar case on his back. Stitch immediately asked the stranger if he can play the song on his guitar. He nodded his head and sat down near a rock and started to sing, after a while the man got to a part in the song that said, "We swore that we'd never stray right before we went our separate ways, and now we are looking back second guessing all the choices that we made," Stitch told the man to stop he can't continue listening to the song. The strange man tried helping the small monster be trying to cheer him up. "I know how it feels to lose a friend," he started, that got Stitch very interested. "His name was Francisco; he was a very trust worthy friend. I basically trusted him with my life and vice-versa. The reason why I listen to this song is because life took him to the mother land, away from life here. It wasn't easy for me to say goodbye but sometimes I do wish I could go back in time to actually "second-guess the choices that I've made". During this time Jumba and Yuna appeared in a scooter. "Hi Yuna," Stitch said still rather depressed and scared of what she might do to him. "Thank you Mr. …" Yuna started. "It's Leo" he finished, "Well thank you Leo," Yuna said before waving goodbye to the young man. Later all three returned home to have a serious talk with Stitch.

…

Once Stitch and Co. arrive home Stitch immediately tries to go towards the food as if nothing has happened. However, he was stopped by Yuna and Jumba who had a mixture of angry and worried faces. Stitch understood and said to follow him into his side of his room. From under his bed, he took out a small alien projector which contained film he went and covered every window with the curtains to make sure no light entered the room. He turned it on, and in the silent room Stitch left the projector on and he immediately left leaving just Jumba and Yuna to watch. Once images started to appeared on the blank wall, both started to gasp and cry. They soon realized that they weren't watching a simple homemade movie but what actually Stitch dreamt in the past week.


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own any of the characters

**Things Take A Turn For The Worse**

After 1hr has gone by, Stitch returned, they softly said,"Meega has had nightmares all week. Meega didn't want to tell Yuna about them. Stitch sorry." Afterwards they went to eat In the kitchen where Yuna's grandmother told Stitch,"Well someone's up and out of the bed. Oh, I almost forgot." She stopped and went into the kitchen to obtain some sort of envelope. " Here Stitch, you received this in the mail when u left for your walk. It's from somebody very special to you. However, you may open it once we finish eating." Excited, Stitch actually ate with patience and helped clean up the table just to make sure that he doesn't get punished. Once Stitch left for his room, Yuna tried to follow him to find out from who it was, when she was suddenly stopped by her grandmother. " I didn't want to mention this in front of Stitch, so here you go. It's a letter from Angel written for you. Personally if i were you i would keep that letter safe and out of sight of Stitch's reach." With a puzzled look she opened it, to her surprise it was written in English. After reading the letter through she went to Jumba's to spread the good news. Once Jumba found out what 624 was up to this whole time, he was glad that he won't be sad forever, for Angel was going to surprise Stitch by coming to visit him without telling him. What bothers both of them is that, according to the letter, was already at the island. From behind the duo hear a rustling in the bushes. They turn around to find the pink look alike asking "He's not here, right?" Throughout the course of a day, the trio come up with a plan and go find everyone that loves Stitch to throw him a spectacular surprise thank party.

...

Meanwhile, Stitch received a letter from an anonymous writes stating that he should get a package at around 12:00 midnight, to be there. So Stitch goes on to wait lying awake in his bed, sure enough a rustle in the leaves states that his package has arrived. His package was of a simple fruit offering and a note saying about their gratitude of saving the island. Of course Stitch goes one to take a bite, from there on he collapses on the floor and is kidnapped by a tall elephant like creature.

Stitch awakes to find himself in handcuffs by Gantu however, he notices that he wasn't transported to Hamsterviel, instead Gantu made Stitch eat the same strange fruit until he finished it, and said "This is payback, abomination." He left Stitch in the backyard porch with the rest of the fruit since he didn't actually finished it. Yuna found Stitch outside when she went for a midnight snack she hurried to her grandmother to tell her the bad news, Stitch ate the hallucinogenic fruit. The hallucinogenic fruit works in a way that makes living creatures hallucinate about disastrous events. If Stitch was constructed for pure destructive evil, the fruit would have amplified that objective. However, for this to happen, Stitch should have had this in mind since the last 12hrs.

...

Morning came; it was disastrous, Stitch woke up groggily from his sleep didn't eat or make any problems. Instead he went straight for his room and began to cry out in agony,"Angeeeel!". Oh no, Yuna thought, it is the work of the taboo fruit. Worried, she tried to calm Stitch down, but to no avail. Stitch felt too much agony to what he thought he was seeing, it was as if he was living through a nightmare which he couldn't wake up from. It was too much for him, what he saw was his boochi-boo kissing and playing with experiment 627. When they appear to notice him, they just began to laugh and walk away into the distance to a valentines day party.

Once Yuna came out, she was laughing at him as well calling him a loser and worthless. That practically broke him to a point of no return. The surprise party was postponed until Stitch got better, until then Stitch has covered his eyes to prevent from seeing. It was no use, een blindfolded he was able to see his Angel waltzing around in a ballroom with precious jewels around her. He was in awe how beautiful she looked, but then everything changed for the worst. He found himself tied to post where he couldn't break free when a new scene came in front of his eyes. If he was broken from Yuna's words, then he was pulverised by the next scene. At first he only heard a girl getting tortured, later followed by Angel being whipped he couldn't take it he wanted to kill the coward who was treating her like that. What pulverized the most was the next part he saw the full on alien version of himself beating Angel relentlessly, he couldn't believe it. His heart sank and drowned when he saw the look on her face, the sadness followed by the question,"Why Booshi-boo?"

**Two Days Later**

Stitch finally recovered from such a sight everyone was surrounding him including his love, Angel. He was still in shock from what he saw that when he saw Angel his heart sank to much that he couldn't even look at her, he felt so bad that he didn't even want to see her. He knows that he wouldn't do such a thing. After talking a little with the rest of the family, Angel came in alone. She tried everything to comfort Stitch but was in so much shock that he was paralyzed. His boochi-boo cradled him and Angel sang her song to calm him down. Once he was calm enough, Stitch told her the whole story. They both cried for a while and then slept in each others arms for the rest of the day and night.

A/N: I know that this was a shorter chapter than usual, but it was the only thing i had in my mind at the moment Chapter 3 might take awhile to come out since i have school starting in about 2 days but it will be finished at some point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: What Is A Hero?**

After being in the care of Angel, Stitch recovered in the matter of a single day. It seemed like a miracle to everyone, almost as if he recovered from a terminal disease. Stitch didn't know what was going on other than he was hungry; it seemed like the best day ever for Stitch and his friends. "Stitch hungry, any food around?" the hungry monster asked. After everyone looked at each other, they started to laugh; Stitch didn't know what was going on but had his answers after everyone brought him food that he wanted to badly. After having a good time with his friends, night fell and Yuna asked Stitch about the video he showed her and Jumba the other day. "Stitch, I was really worried about you, especially when you showed me and Jumba that video of yours the other day. What's wrong Stitch? Is anything troubling you?" the young girl asked Stitch with a large amount of concern in her voice. Stitch started to wonder, Wait if she isn't mad at meega; that means she doesn't know what mega is doing. But should I tell her about it, eh why not. Stitch started to tell Yuna the story about his so called sad video, "…basically, Stitch making video novel/novella." Stitch stood there looking triumphant with hands on his hips and looking towards space. After his 'epic' ending, Yuna couldn't control herself and burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she began to cry; Stitch on the other hand didn't take this too well and Stomped out of the room cursing under his breath, "I'll show you…" Stitch said before leaving, "You will see what brilliant story Stitch can come up with!" and with that Stitch stomped out of the house into the backyard and into the forest to his spot where he can think clearly and calmly.

**Midnight**

Midnight came and Stitch finished his third chapter of his epic novel entitled, "Hero" with the actual novel entitled, "Remember Us and The Last of Us". After finishing his chapter, he was content with himself and decided to return back to his bed hoping that he won't wake Yuna up in the process of getting into bed.

**Next Day: Early Morning**

Stitch woke up around ten in the morning, and ready for a new adventure;energized to take on the day. So he geared up and started his trek back to continue his story about a surviving family, caught in between post-nuclear war and corrupted government. Stitch wanted to prove to Yuna that he was able to create something someone can enjoy. By the time Stitch got to his think area, he noticed something he didn't really notice before; it was the view out into the ocean, he took quick note of it for he had special plans in revisiting this place once again, but not for clearing his mind. It was an amazing sight from what Stitch can create ever since Lilo taught him how to take care of his precious belongings; he made sure that almost nothing happens to anything he cares for, and at the moment, his 'epic' story was his prized possession. After sitting there for about what seemed forever,(ten minutes have past) Stitch left since apparently he contracted a disease only authors can catch; this little number is known as writer's block. However, he decided that this was a good opportunity to go ask Jumba to see if he can create a new device to translate all Tantalog into English with correct grammar and punctuation.

**Jumba HQ**

"Juuuuuummmbaaaaaa, are you here?" Stitch asked out loud to see if his creator was around to help his needs. Hmm, I wonder if he's up stairs, wondered Stitch, and sure enough he found Jumba sleeping on his computer while working on some sort of new, so-called, 'doomsday' device. He eventually decided to return back later when Jumba might be awake again, in other words tomorrow.

**Outside World**

Since Stitch wasn't able to basically do anything today, he decided to return home to get something to eat. Stitch was so disappointed that he didn't even see Yuna home from school; he instead entered directly into his room eating a piece of watermelon with the rest of him and his story. Yuna curious about what Stitch was doin followed him to accompany him. "Hey Stitch, i've been wondering, what made want to write a story in the first place?" Stitch was first of all startled by Yuna, but once he processes the question he said that the local newspaper of the city was hosting a novel/novella based on a hero who doesn't have any sort of super powers; a hero that saves people for what be think is right. "... So in conclusion, a book about a hero that can have a possible series." Stitch looked content, but continued speaking, "However, Stitch has lost his mojo, Stitch has no more inspiration to continue. And worst of all this is Stitch's last chapter deadline is friday; in other words tomorrow." It was then when Yuna git and idea,"Hey how 'bout if i help you, C' mon it'll be fun," suddenly Stitch packed his stuff and asked, "So, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Let's go and create amazing fantasies." So both returned to Stitch's favorite spot to think to continue the story, and after coming down to the ending, Yuna started, "Hey Stitch," "Yea Yuna, whats wrong?" Stitch asked. "About the story, how are you going to translate it all to English?" Stitch cursed at himself and then remembered why he went to Jumba's place earlier. "Jumba can invent translator," he simply stated. After both finished packing, they went straight to Jumba's and Pleakeley's house. Once they arrived, they heard a 'boom' coming from upstairs, they both turned to each other and smiled. After Pleakly welcomed them in, they got down to business with Jumba about the translator. "Haha, then you guys got here right on time, be feasting your eyes on my new invention," Jumba has changed; he doesn't call his inventions evil anymore. Stitch simply asked if he could use it to translate project so he can submit it to the newspaper staff for the contest. Jumba gladly agreed, it was matter of seconds before the machine finished a d Stitch and Yuna ran home happily being grateful that they spent a great day together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drumroll please, and the first place winners of the novel stories entered by today's youth is Stitch and Yuna!" ,the announcer spoke into the microphone. Stitch couldn't believe it he was happy not for the prize money but because of all the gifts he will be able to buy for Angel as well some food for himself. Stitch was so happy he was celebrating that he woke up from his dream hugging Yuna while she was flailing to get him off; after Stitch notice what was going on he let go and immediately apologized. "Someone seems excited to go find out who will win the contest," stated Yuna after forgiving Stitch, while he just simply nodded. After getting ready and eating breakfast, Stitch and Yuna made their way to the contest to find out who will win the first three prizes. It was around 10 in the morning and all contest winners are going to be announced at around 11:30 a.m. so they had enough time to get there walking instead of Stitch and Yuna taking the trike. The sun was shining in the sky, there isn't a cloud in sight, there was a cool breeze blowing in the summer weather. Birds were chirping and the butterflies fluttering. It seemed like the perfect beginning to a perfect day. Over the course of just a few months, Stitch has changed, personality wise anyways. He isn't too selfish, he is kinder and is able to tolerate Yuna's older sister more, somehow. However, Stitch is still the same alien that Yuna knows in the sense of eating, physically strong, as well as a supportive friend even if he doesn't understand everything. However, when it came to personal hobbies that seem irrational, he tends to be secretive and hide them from Yuna and the others, including his beloved Angel. When Yuna caught him writing the story, although she didn't know it was for the contest, Stitch immediately denied it and hid the evidence under his bed. While walking Yuna began to think to herself about why would Stitch hide such hobbies from the others; first it was dancing when she met Lilo, and Lilo's daughter, she never imagined Stitch as a hula dancer. Then it was film and photography, she never thought that Stitch had it in him to do so well, even if it meant to see her favorite actor look bad. Now writing, a full on simple novel was just outstanding to her, but she began to wonder why though, she never read the novel, so she doesn't even know what it was about. She decided to ask Stitch, to whom he replied, "Hmm, novel? Meh you can read it after they return it, unless I win you will be able to read a full on copy." To Yuna it seemed like a cover up, however, Stitch wasn't really interested in the content but more what he can do with that prize money. He had been waiting for Angel to return from her Western Galaxy Tour in singing and wanted to surprise her with something special. Upon arrival, Stitch hurried to where the winner was going to be announce they arrived with minutes left over. "So, it seems that everyone is here. So without further ado, lets pick our winner. Suspenseful drumroll please." As the drums started to pick up tempo Stitch started to feel the effects of a bad winner, he wanted to win so badly, that he was willing to do anything to obtain that money. The announcer took out a small card from the envelope, and read the name out load, "And our 3rd place winner for our young adult's novelization, is Aaryan Shinobu!" As the stranger walked up the step, he looked at Stitch, which of course he glared at him, ironically he gave a scared smile in response for him being an elite fighter, wait that was a secret…err ignore that part. He wore rather baggy, white pants, with a black tied belt; a black fighter's vest "covered" his chest and had spiked up hair going in almost every direction except straight up or down. He walked up the step like if he was a heroic hero going to be recognized by the ruler of the land. "Great to see you again brother. It has been too long, hasn't it?" the announcer asked, Aaryan just gave him a light hearted smile and cheerfully took the prize; he won two hotel coupons to the resorts along the beach of the islands. "Now for our 2nd place winner for the $1,000 dollar prize, goes to Stitch and Yuna!" Stitch couldn't believe it, he won fair an square. HE was so happy that he was able to win at least second place, I mean second's the best, right? Well according to second grader logic. Stitch and tuna left immediately after the received their prize, because once the first place winner was announce, Penny wouldn't stop screaming by how rigged was the contest and that it was full of bologna. On the way out, Stitch and Yuna met with the the third place winner of the event, with his fighter esque fashion style. "Why hello there, you must be Stitch, and you must be tuna am I mistaken?" the stranger asked with no bad intention whatsoever. Yuna gladly nodded her head and asked where he was from. He simply state he was from the other side of the island, which he just recently moved here with his son and younger brother. "Wait, you said your last name is Shinobu, right? So does that mean you are from the Shinobu clan?" Yuna asked with great interest. The stranger had a face that symbolized perplex ion and confusion was also written all over it; after a goof minute or two it finally hit him, "No dear, you are confusing me from the Hisoka Na clan which our names are complete written are completely different, but mean almost the same thing," The stranger was hoping her to buy his big lie, for he seriously had no clue what she was talking about, let alone what part of the world he landed on, he had found two of his intended targets, Stitch and Yuna but still didn't know where he was. Suddenly, Yuna politely asked, "Hey, do you guys have anywhere to stay? Like a house or coin of some sort?" Aaryan shocked his head, indeed him his son and younger brother lived a nearby cave, but didn't have a house in which to live in, much less any Human money….errm money at all to buy some sort of shelter. Yuna invited the man and the rest of his family to come over and stay for the night, he gladly agreed and was about to leave before Stitch stopped him, "I'm sorry for giving you a cold look when you got called for you to retrieve your prize," he smiled, "Hey, no prob just next time try not to show me your antennae, it does give me the shivers," _Although not true, I have to appear like a regular human, if he thinks that I'm not afraid at first glance, then he will suspect of me, ruining the whole purpose of my mission._ "Alright I will go and tell my brother and son to come over. ok? See you in around 5 minutes." Stitch found the guy to be very light-hearted, almost the overly apologetic type, "I now feel very bad for glaring at him," Stitch said to himself.

Once out of their line of sight Aaryan took to the air, flying to where he and his brother and son where hiding, i took him a good minute to arrive there, but didn't want to be seen. Upon entering his 'home' area, he sprung a trap by accident, "Damn it Eldridge, how many times have I told you, never set the trap to high that way i can fly over them instead of walking through them. They are meant for trespassers, not friendly." Aaryan yelled at his brother. His brother had a similar look compared to his father, but had a more 'Earth' style form, he still wore the same white pants but without the bagginess, however, instead of a black belt tied, he had a string with beads all with one simple black stripe on them, like the ones capoeiristas use to symbolize their experience. He wore such attire for he specializes in that style of art. He has dark black hair…"Eldridge, how many times do I have to tell you no transforming before the author tells you what transformation you will have to take." Aaryan told his younger brother, anyways, he has dark brown hair and in a simplistic normal spiky hair style. Aaryan's son, Matthew Matthews is a combination of both, he has the straight pants, but are black and outlined by a white colored flame that goes from the bottom of his pant leg to the waist, he has black hair, but with a normal spike and wears a black belt as well. Like his father and uncle, he is a literal mixed martial artist, not the MMA crap which is basically more technical wrestling but actually know 10 different styles a true Jack of Almost All Trades, however, he doesn't specialize in one single style like both his father, a family taekwondo, and his uncle, capoiera. "Hey guys, I've got great news, we will stay in our first house since we got here, so how long, it's 2013 and we've been following our targets since around 2003, so about 10 years." Explained Aaryan to the practicing boys. They were so caught up with their fight, that Aaryan had to use a simple force blast when teleporting in between the two. Aaryan sighed, he figured that it was meant to be since they just loved to fight; when he paid closer attention, he saw burn marks on both of the boys, _ these boys where actually trying to to fight as if in a real scenario,_ this infuriated him, not because of the damaged an torn clothing, because of the whining he will have to deal with once the pain starts to settle in. He sighed at the boys, "Well like I was saying…" just then, both boys disappeared then came both of them laughing and eating ice cream. He fell for their trick, he knew this was Eldridge's work with the help of Matt, "Hey, don't take it to personally dad, it was just a simple joke lighten up," his son stated. "Lighten up? I will show you lighten up, he immediately started to chase him while Eldridge laughed, little did he know though, that there was one more clone hiding in the shadows. The clone pounced on his brother and started to… uh "what's the word you guys.." oh yes he started to run away from his brother while taking his ice cream away. Now since both his brother and son are younger than 16 Human years, ice-cream means everything to them. they knew he was just kidding, soon Aaryan couldn't hold it any longer, and started laughing while floating in the air. "Ok guys, give them their ice cream back and lets go, we will have shelter for one night and real cooked food. now remember your Earth table manners, humans do not eat as much as us, and if the blue guy eats all of the food first don't go and pick a fight, you know you could easily defeat him, by lifting a finger; and that's an understatement. Also, only use you power when need, you guys can fight before and after dinner over there, but power levels cannot exceed 1,000 points understood." "Yes, sir," said the youngsters in complete unison with complete sarcasm. "Hey this isn't the army, I like your… wait a minute, nice sarcasm you guys have been studying Earth habits." After his proudness lecture of his sons, they left running towards Yuna's house, they didn't really need to be told where to go, since they can feel their Ka levels and where they were located. While running by, they passed through Jumba's and Pleakly's house; Jumba spotted them and hid himself, "What are they doing, here I thought their mission was over since little girl collect all experiments and turned them to good. Unless, no it can't be unless they are after me for creating those experiments. Wait no Jumba think clearly, they are supreme police, Earth's equivalent to Spec Ops military line. Why are they here?"


	5. Chapter 5

After Jumba set his eyes upon the Spec Ops group, he decided to go to Yuna's place since it was the direction they were headed. _Something doesn't feel right, they weren't serious when running and jumping and doing flips in the air, they were light hearted and enthusiastic,_ Jumba thought to himself. Upon arriving, he decided to enter, Yuna's house with them being there or not. Upon arriving, he saw that they were both in front of her house knocking on the door; upon parking his car he called out, "Hey Alpha Squad, what brings you guys to this end of the galaxy?" Aaryan immediately turned around and called, "We retired, and I've decided to stay here as well as with my son and brother." This came as a surprise to Jumba for he didn't know they were able to retire, since they way their species tend to age, that is if they can even age. According to the Chiyikans, they have a tendency to live forever, if they become eternal protectors of a certain planet. Meaning that eventually, they have to leave their home planet. They are of a high and mighty warrior race, where no one has ever beaten them in a war. The most surprising fact, is that they don't use their resources on heavy artillery, they use their energy or Ka as they call it as an attack. In the end, they are eternal living beings who normally age until a certain point in their lives, around twenty and then they don't have any further aging effects. After recalling all of this information, Jumba noticed that their normal attire was not apparent, could be to avoid detection or they just got used to Earth clothing from the last 10 years like Jumba and Pleakly. upon arriving, Yuna opened the door to the waiting guests, and Jumba who was also at the door. They both entered upon the Japanese house with all three in tears forming in their eyes, "Reminds you of home doesn't it?" Aaryan asked out loud, to which the youngsters nodded. Yuna told them that they were welcomed to stay for as long as they need until they are able to afford an actual house. It's funny to think that for ten years living on earth that they never considered working at a simple store to earn money. Matt was the first to introduce himself and continued to introduce his uncle. "Well nice to meet you both, I'm Yuna, this is my grandmother, and you guys seem to know Jumba." Now directing her question to Jumba, "Where's Pleakly, normally he comes along with you." Jumba rolled his eyes, "He went on another shopping spree for more junk we don't need." While waiting for the food to be cooked, Yuna showed them around the house, it was quite small, in fact there was no more rooms at all. "Don't take this too personally, but we don't really have room in this house for you guys, but if you follow me, I think I know the perfect place for you guys, Judging by your attire." Yuna smiled, as she led them towards he dojo. Stitch was following, and remembered, "Hey, Yuna isn't today dojo day?" "Yeah, so?" she replied. Before Stitch could answer her, she face palmed and ran back realizing she forgot h er dojo uniform. "Stitch, lead them to their new room." Stitch nodded, and led them the rest of the way to the dojo. They were taken aback, although it was small for their taste, it has been a long time they have fought in one. They immediately entered, and began to meditate, their form of warming up. Stitch decided to join them, since he still had like another hour and a half before he had to return to go and get ready for finding his novel to show Yuna. To break the ice, "What kind of martial arts do you guys practice," Stitch asked with curiosity. Aaryan simple answered, "We are mixed martial artists, we know many styles, including Karate, Taekwondo, and Jeet Kune Do. From there we know others, some more technical than others." After their 'warm-up' Aaryan walked outside, and let the young one fight one another in a traditional manner. Each one traded blows, Stitch watched with amazement; they were as fluid as Stitch and he was just barely into his 15 Experiment years. "Can I fight one of them after? I mean if that is ok with you?" Stitch asked, he wanted to know how good and talented they were. Aaryan thought for a moment, then replied "Sure, but i need you to help me. See these trees, i need you to chop ten of them from the left side and ill do the ten on the right, to make a better clearing for you guys, and so we can practice without interrupting Yuna and her class." Stitch gladly agreed, within moment, they finished, however the young ones haven't they were still at it, so to keep Stitch entertained, he challenged him to a simple spar. Immediately, they started to trade blows, Stitch had picked up a few moves from the local arcade in the plaza while playing fighting games, as well as a few realistically possible combos. However, something seemed wrong to Stitch, he felt that he was holding back. "Stop, I know you are holding back on what you can actually do." Stitch stated as he dropped his guard and ducked on his opponent's last blow. Since Stitch didn't know much about his origins, he decided to so a simple test, "Before we start, I need to know you actual full potential, now i want you to punch me in the face. Now start gradually, then go up in strength." Aaryan knew this was a bad idea, but went with it. He did as he was told and started from soft punches, to one that could kill a bear in one punch to the head. Stitch was able to handle these first few punches, however, once Aaryan came to the last one, one with his full strength, he stepped back about a few feet, then punched the air. The effect was astronomical, it sent Stitch flying back into a tree and then some. Upon returning he simply stated that he wasn't worth his time, and decided to just practice with the class. About half an hour later, Stitch was in his class while the three were outside practicing. Everyone in the class sat there watching in awe, the two boys as they traded blows like before, but now with actual power behind their punches. However, once they finished, Aaryan told the kids that it was time for a new test. All three now went to their sides, the two young boys, versus the Older Master. When they started, they completely forgot about them being in front of a public, and started to fight like it depended on their lives. They were moving so fast, that they seemed to come out of a DBZ fight scene. Punches kicks and energy blasts going everywhere. Eventually, they kicked it up a notch transformed into their first fighting state, and went up until their tenth, in the end the boys wore down their father, due to lack of food. The boys were lucky to have eaten their ice cream before arriving, earning them a new colored belt, it was now white with one simple black stripe for his son, and a new bead for h is brother. Upon turning around, they were shocked to see people their clapping for their performance. Everyone but Yuna basically fainted after snapping back to reality. Yuna never actually took them to be fighters, only that they were casual people who like to dress like some; then again, their body build does sort of give it away. The three of them stood in uneasiness, for they have been discovered who they actually where, and almost their full potential. After explaining to Yuna, and Stitch their situation, they asked for them to keep it a secret, to which Yuna and Stitch gladly agreed. Few minutes later, the other arose from their unconscious state and when they saw the trio, they just said hello and booked it anime style. "Well, we should get going, dojo training time is over, and the food should almost be ready." Yuna told everyone that was present at the moment. They all walked home, all happy except for Stitch, "I feel like I forgot something," Stitch wondered out loud. When it finally clicked, he started booking it towards Jumba's place, also in anime style. "Boy, he can sure run, can't he?" said Matt, they all laughed together as they arrived to their destination. The three guys got there as if they have been walking in a desert for have a year with only water and bread to consume. Once being seated, they were confused on how to eat, they have gotten used to silverware, and the concept of chopsticks was as foreign as a car when they first arrived to the Blue given a simple explanation, they went on their new adventure, eating food.

Meanwhile, Stitch had arrived at Jumba's to see if his project has been completed, upon knocking on the door, Jumba answered, which was actually unusual. "Ah, hello 626, I see that you have been arriving on the nick of time. Be feasting your eyes on…." Jumba started to say, but Stitch told him not to. He wanted to keep it closed until Angel arrives again. It has been a long time since Angel left for her Galaxy tour, luckily, he received a transmitted message from her that she was doing her last 3 concerts, and should arrive by late August. It was July now, and was with Yuna on her summer vacation, visiting her grandmother, Tiger-lily had been at Spa salon since 8:30AM and won't be returning until at the high hours of the night, since she tends to go to the eastern side of the island, where there are more guys to flirt; I'll leave it to the female readers to dream up their own fantasies about this. Anyways, Stitch started to walk home with his newly built invention by his own creator, in a wagon, just to make sure that he doesn't break it on the way back. He was happy, since his boo chi-boo shouldn't be taking long to return, however, upon writing his novel/novella, he had noticed the change in his personality, he isn't as active as he use to be when he was with Lilo, or when he first met Yuna; had time really affect him so much? He hasn't really thought about it before, but now he was afraid of meeting Angel, _What if she turn out like that one actor I almost starred in a show for? What if she doesn't even remember me?_ These thoughts started to haunt Stitch. He shook his head, _No, I must not think negatively, Angel loves me, she is Stitch's boo chi-boo. _However, he still had doubts eat at his head; instead of heading home, he decided to go to his thinking spot. He ran up a nearby tree and got a few apples, and began to eat them just to subside his hunger for a while. He sat looking at the sunset, while a cool breeze was beginning to pick up, it was light, but cool on the skin, err fur. _'What ever happens, make sure that old Little Girl doesn't see you, could cause time paradox, where all of the events we are experiencing, will experience, and have experienced, might be changed.' _Jumba had warned him about the time travel device, he was planning to go back in time, and take Angel to where they had their first date, that way it can be like she and Stitch had experienced. He just hoped that he will be able to go back without staying back in time with Lilo, she was an amazing friend, and he had great times with her. Stitch hopes that he is right about making all the choices that he made, and after a time to himself he got up and left his place, after making a quick drawing of something that Lilo taught him since he was adopted. _(Camera ignores Stitch's exit, and zooms into the sand where it is clearly visible what Stitch Wrote) Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind. ( Wind blows a little stronger than before, lightly covering the words Stitch wrote on the floor. Scene ends to credits, where very energetic song ruins the moment.)_

_A/N: So yea I'm sorry for the delay, but school schedule full of AP classes, projects,tests, and choir practice, and practice to perform in front of an audience really take it out of some people. So yea these might be two chapters one will see in a long time, but i tried my best to make them extra long, so that way it can sort of recompense for the lack of chapter outputs. Anyways, last chapter, I posted a line somewhere in the between of the story, that belongs to a song, if anyone notices it, kudos to you, and remember, i don't own any of the Lilo and Stitch Characters, or DBZ ideas, and the artist's name and song from the line that i posted in the last chapter. Adieu._


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere on the other side of the galaxy, a pink furry creature, with two large antennae originating from her forehead, was sitting at the end of her transportation limo, getting ready to go back 'home', a luxury hotel, where her room was located at the top; essentially her place of residence at the moment, was the pent house, however, she wasn't content, and she felt as if something was missing, and it wasn't the paparazzi, which should be arriving in 3, 2, 1. A *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* was heard originating from the entrance of the hotel, but soon subsided, when the pink creature hit a simplistic, but curious looking red button. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" was heard coming from the outside then subsided once the large thud was heard; the mod of followers fled the building some getting the idea that their star wants to be alone, while others, rushing to the E.R. to get their broken bones fixed. And with a sigh, the pink creature drifted to sleep, and after a few hours of just sleeping, she awoke to the sound of her intergalactic communicator. She blindly took it and answered the phone. "Ah, sorry for wakening you Angel, but I was reading you to update my status. I have recently arrived on Earth and now with Yuna and Co. I am happy to say that Stitch is not yet aware of your homecoming surprise, as well as the others, well except Jumba and Pleakly." said the voice in a very prompt manner. Angel was now wide awake, she remembered what she was doing after her last concert, but running away and hiding isn't that easy let alone, run, hide, and plan for Stitch's surprise. She immediately got ready and left, her hotel room was packed within a few hours according to alien time. After explaining her situation to the unknown voice, she ended with a, "Thank you Aaryan, just keep them busy for another two-three weeks, I should arrive shortly. And also, you are able to tell Yuna and the others of my arrival and surprise just keep Stitch in the dark, not literally. B-Bye." and with that the transmission ended and everyone went on their merry way, Angle on her long trip to Earth and Aaryan with his family to Yuna's on Earth now, Aaryan was thinking about how to tell Yuna the news about Angel and her surprise, when suddenly Tigerlily appeared from the clearing. Normally, every male within her 10 meter radius, would do anything to help her, since she was a 'sweet and loving' person. However, all three men grew in anger, although not visible, they could feel the negative energy given off by her as well as see her spiritual energy a rather red color, kind of like Aaryan when he holds back his anger for extensive( millennia of years) amounts of time. Tigerlily immediately confronted them, "What are you three doing here? This is a family dojo, not a hotel, beat it before i personally do!" However, this didn't help, all three just stood there holding back, they knew that this was the type of person that blackmails others for her own personal gain. About 5 seconds later, Tiger attacked with her trusty staff which her attack slowed to a halt, and she actually had to struggle to get it closer to them. _What is going on? It's like there is a forcefield around them, _she thought, she immediately pulled back and swung again, this time with all of her force, but to her surprise, the staff made contact, which the fighter's hand is holding on tightly.

Tigerlily becomes a little frightened and actually lets go of her staff and starts to slowly back away from the fighters, which in the end was hopeless, for Aaryan's brother was standing behind her, causing her to bump into him. After, explaining to her the scenario, without relaxing their stern facial gestures, she was fine with it, and then left to return home. She was still scared of them, but Tigerlily never goes down without a round 2. While Tigerlily left, Eldridge broke a small smile, he knows what to expect and when to expect another confrontation from Tigerlily. Once returning to their dojo shelter, the trio took out an instrument Aaryan a guitar, Eldridge a rather large ukulele and Matt a bass guitar, of course all of them acoustic and began to sing and play the evening away, for it may be the last time Aaryan will be able to spend with his family. The next day arrives and immediately Aaryan head off towards Yuna's to tell her of the new and who she is able to tell about the surprise arrival of Angel. After the simple instructions, he gave Yuna a intergalactic communicator, "Contact me when you need anything, I personally won't be here, by the youngsters will know what to do, and will do anything in their power to help." Aaryan told Yuna. He quickly told her the explanation of his departure but promised to be here 2 days before the surprise. As Aaryan turned to take his leave, he sighed wishing that his military position didn't always ask for a fitness test, the only reason he was going, was so that the building isn't to be crowded at once, so his son and brother should be taking their leave in the next two to three months in Earth time. He took off at a slow jog towards his shelter and told the boys that he had to go take his fitness test, and they shouldn't worry. "I'm sorry, but I should be back by the first week of October. If and when I return I see disorder and chaos in this dojo, I will have no choice but to send you back home to regular military school, and you know how that is. Eh what am i saying, you boys are always good, oh and under no circumstances are you two able to transform in public, unless dire situations were to arise, capisch?" Aaryan ended. Both boys nodded and went about their day once their guardian left, they went on to spend the rest of their day walking around the city. Upon arriving at Yuna's place, they invited her to come along with Stitch. They went and roamed around the town all of them laughing and eating ice cream of some sort. Eventually, it became late and the sun started to set, "Amazing how time flies here on Earth," Matthew pointed out. Eldridge simply nodded, to which Yuna brought up the question, "How long is a day of your home planet? In Earth days if so I can sort of imagine how long it would be." Matt simply shook his head, "I personally cannot tell you, since I haven't been home since I was 3 years old, however, Eldridge can, can't you?" His uncle simple, smiled and said that it would be about 3 Earth days and nights would be about 2.5 Earth days. After a while, Stitch asked, "Where is you father Matt?" This caught both of them to almost choke on their ice cream, "Meh, military business. In other words, it's confidential." Suddenly, out of the blue, Splodyhead appeared out of the blue, running towards them, and hid behind Stitch, shivering in fear. Just as Stitch was about to ask Splody what had happened, an Iceball hit Stitch in the head, causing him to fly a few meters over Splody, who continued to run away. "Is that another experiment?" asked Eldridge to Matt in their native language, "Or natural alien life form?" Just as they were about to fight, Stitch came running at full speed hitting the ice sprite square in the face with his fists. In a few minutes, Stitch captured Slushy in a containment pod from who knows where he pulled it out from. Upon catching the Hamstervielified experiment, Stitch returned to Jumba so he can become good again. When reaching home, the sun fully set and everyone said their good nights and left for bed.

Stitch didn't immediately go to bed after arriving, instead he decided to lie outside in the hammock that was located at the backyard of the house. He simply lay there ignoring the apparently 'endangered' species of mosquitos that Pleaky keeps screaming about. There on the hammock he know lays, thinking how he is still capturing experiments, and he still faces a group of people that are always picking a fight between them and Yuna; times haven't changed, only time that keeps dragging on without signs of stopping. While lying down on the hammock, he took out a picture of him and Angel, before she became a singing sensation; times were different back then, 9 years ago… he stops, pushing the memory aside. _I better get some sleep, _Stitch thought, and he left the hammock and the stars above and left to lay down on his bed, and hoping for a better tomorrow...

A/N:

Yes I know much shorter than usual, but I've been having school interfere 24/7 literally, plus having writer's block is not helping but something is better than nothing, right? Anyways, I promise I will continue to releasing more episodes/chapters whatever floats your boat, in the end however, you will get my daily dose of chapters as well as from other authors. Adieu.


End file.
